Hoy Sentimientos, Mañana Instintos
by Lord Xolur
Summary: Que sentirías si el amor de tu vida esta pronto a casarse con la persona que más odias? Jacob POV después de Eclipse.. One-Shot Terminado!


_Disclaimer:__ Todo el mundo sabe… personajes de Meyer… mi imaginación._

_**Este es el primer F**__**ic que escribo, y curiosamente tengo demasiada inspiración en el Jake POV. Así es que comenten y por favor, si leen esto, manden Review, bueno los dejo leer!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy Sentimientos, Mañana Instintos

Jacob POV

Estoy inmerso en la oscuridad de la noche, en un bosque de no se que estado, solo se que hace mucho crucé la frontera a Canadá. Llevo más de 3 días corriendo, mis músculos me arden, pero no es nada comparado al dolor que tengo en mi corazón, a ese dolor que experimenté cuando recibí la invitación para tu boda…Bella… tan solo pensar tu nombre me causa un dolor enorme, no lo puedo soportar y justo ahora estoy por fin pensando en ti, en ese momento en el que me besaste, cuando te diste cuenta de que también me amas, sin embargo, no dejo de ser solo el perro entrometido, aquel chico que te conoció y se enamoró de ti inmediatamente, aún antes de que me dirigieras la palabra.

Te recuerdo y no puedo evitar traer a mi mente la primera noche en que me hablaste por cuenta propia, como me veías, hiciste que contara los secretos más grandes de mi manada y yo no pude evitarlo, tan solo con verte a los ojos me idioticé. Mierda, otra vez estoy lamentándome, pero no puedo evitarlo así como no puedo evitar pensar que de no ser por ese imbécil pedazo de alimaña, tú y yo podríamos estar juntos, suelto el aullido más fuerte que puedo y escucho volar a las aves por la sorpresa de este. Te extraño.

Bella… no sabes como anhelo decirte todo lo que siento, explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente cada vez que pienso en ti, decirte tantas cosas como que tu olor me hipnotiza, que puedo perderme en tus ojos y no regresar jamás, que gustoso sufriría el infierno con tal de que me ames, que no hay persona en este mundo mejor para mi que tú, y obviamente para ti que yo. ¡Pero no! Tenía que fijarme en aquello que no puedo tener, en lo que me está más prohibido, pero ¿porque me está prohibido? OH si claro, ya lo recordé, te convertirás en una de ellos… nuestros enemigos naturales… Si tan solo supieras que yo me convertiría en uno de ellos, tan solo por que me mires de la manera en que lo miras a él, que hables de mi como lo haces de él, que sea yo todo lo que está en tu pensamiento de la misma forma en la que estás tú en el mío.

-¡Lárgate Seth! Déjame tranquilo… no, no se donde diablos estoy, ahora por favor, ¡¿podrían dejar de estar hurgando en mi mente por un tiempo?!- como detesto esto de las mentes compartidas, no puedo lamentarme a gusto. Salgo de fase, estoy completamente desnudo, estoy tirado en la nieve, deseo morir de una pulmonía, ¡pero que mierda! Maldita temperatura lobuna, no siento ni siquiera un poco de frío.

Los odio. Los odio a todos y cada uno de ellos, por venir a destruir las vidas de una tribu entera, ellos no saben lo que sufre un niño de 14 años que apenas está comenzando a crecer y a encontrar una identidad transformarse en un guerrero contra seres aparentemente inmortales y que encima de todo su cuerpo se desarrolle hasta un punto en el que aparentará 20 años y además se quedará estancado ahí hasta que acabemos con ellos, no saben lo que es que dañes a la persona que más amas solamente porque tus instintos no te permiten mantener una forma específica, no saben lo que es herir a la mujer que amas y vivir con eso, viendo como te sonríe con media cara destruida.

Pero sobre todos ellos, al que más odio es a ese maldito presuntuoso, el de verdad no sabe que es que te arrebaten a la persona que más amas en la vida, que te arranquen esa parte de ti, que lo único que deseas es estar con ella y que ella decide morir, morir por un ser que ni siquiera tiene corazón, por alguien que sabes que nunca la va a amar como tú, que sabe que a él no lo puede dañar nada y aún así ella vive preocupada por él, mientras que a uno no le importaría si muere, solo por ver su sonrisa una vez más. ¡LO ODIO!

¿Sabes que es lo que más odio? Que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. He perdido, es la primera vez que me derrotan y, aunque suene a cliché, solo deseo verte feliz, ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, que solamente puedes tener con él, escucharte hablar de la única manera que lo puedes hacer por él. No es sencillo escucharte decir cuanto lo amas pero vale la pena solo por ver ese brillo en tus ojos y esa sonrisa en tus labios, algo que de verdad me llena, aunque sea solamente el reflejo.

Eres como la luna, hermosa, bella, mágica… inalcanzable… el astro más hermoso en el firmamento, pero qué solo puedo admirarlo a la distancia y seguirlo y llamarlo sin recibir mas que una hermosa sonrisa de vez en vez, pero a pesar de todo lo que amo este astro, tú, mi luna, tan inalcanzable para mi, tu solo sigues a tu sol, lo sigues de día y de noche y a mi me ves solamente cuando no está el para darte esa luz… detesto no poder ser ese ser especial que necesitas… lágrimas… una desventaja de ser humano, o casi, pero no las retendré más.

-BELLA!- no puedo hacer otra que gritar tu nombre, deseando que me escuches, deseando que voltees y te des cuenta de que puedo ser ese algo que necesitas, solo pido una oportunidad… siento el cuerpo pesado, no he comido ni dormido nada en 3 días, apenas y me he detenido a saciar mi sed, me siento cansado, comienzo a quedarme dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol me despierta a medio día y tengo un hambre voraz, lo he decidido mientras dormía o mejor dicho tuve una visión, yo estaba en fase, pero podía ver mi cuerpo humano, me daba la espalda, entonces yo se la día ella, entonces no pude sentir nada humano, era únicamente instinto, solo podía sentir el frío suelo bajo mis calientes patas, podía oler el aire fresco, escuchar cada sonido del bosque, y solo veía un camino que me llevaba a no se que lugar, pues bien, he decidido seguir esa visión… Hasta pronto Bella, por ahora lo que menos necesito es pensar, pues solo hay una cosa en mi pensamiento: La mujer que amo esta pronta a casarse con el ser que más odio en el universo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
